Zero Chapter 038
Rana Linchen IV is the thirty-eighth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, the fourth chapter of Zero Volume 9, and the fourth chapter of the Tibet Arc. It is also the final chapter of the series. Synopsis Luna and Yuuta are torn apart by a cruel fate. Rana must shoulder a great burden. Summary Their affair having been uncovered, Luna and Yuuta flee from the Kunlun Clan under threat of death to their unborn child. As they escape, Yuuta attempts to persuade Luna to allow him to persuade the clan one last time. She refuses, citing the extreme lengths that the clan will go to in order to uphold the law. She continues by saying that she will not sacrifice her child. The two are then interrupted by the arrival of Rana. She attempts to convince Luna to return and beg for forgiveness. Luna coldly refuses, and begins ranting that she has never wanted to be the Goddess of Kunlin. She passionately tells Rana that she has always just wanted to be a normal girl who can fall in love. She offers Rana the title of Goddess and even the position of clan leader, if she would just let her leave with the man she loves. Putting on a strong front, Rana sends the two on their way and silently wishes them happiness. The couple come to the end of the forest and can see civilization within sight. Unfortunately, they are confronted by a group of Pandora, led by Jong-soo and the rogue Pandora from the construction company. Yuuta is furious that Jong-soo has betrayed them, but is countered that he is the one who is stealing the next clan head away from her people. Jong-soo offers Yuuta mercy if he turns Luna over to him, as the construction company has decided to earn the trust of the Kunlun Clan. Luna interjects and orders the group out of her way, or face her wrath. The Pandora move to engage but are stopped by the arrival of the Clan Elder and his men. The Elder tells Jong-soo to stand down, as this is an internal problem of the clan. He agrees, but awaits to see what Luna will do. The Elder orders Luna to return and accept the death of her child. Luna refuses angrily and pushes Yuuta out of the way as the Pandora attack. She quickly notes that these Pandora are much faster and stronger than the previous ones. Jong-soo quickly orders his force to aim for Luna's weak point, her stomach. Caught off-guard, Luna is struck multiple times in the stomach. Collapsing, she tries to ask the Elder to save her child but he refuses. She is taken into custody while she begins pleading for her child's life. Yuuta attempts to run to Luna, screaming for his wife and child. Two clan members restrain him and then quickly stab Yuuta. Enraged, Luna's Stigmata grow in size and go berserk. Rana runs to the end of the forest and enters the clearing. She is shocked to find a Nova form Luna standing atop a pile of Pandora and clam member corpses. Lost to the Stigmata, Luna tears the arm from a clan member who screams in agony. Rana stands in numb silence at the sight of her sister. She is snapped out of the trance when she notices a mortally wounded Yuuta still alive. She goes to him and he shakingly explains that Luna has lost herself to the Stigmata's true nature and that there is nothing that can be done. He reveals four fragments of her Stigma that he had been shaving off of her in order to weaken their spread. When Rana demands to know why he didn't tell anyone of the danger Luna was in, Yuuta sadly explains that she had ask him to keep it a secret. Luna had tried despite the odds to live up to their family's expectations. He then asks that Rana take the Stigmata and use them to put Luna down. Due to her Type-Maria status, Rana should be able to handle Luna's Stigmata. Rana refuses and instead tries to talk Luna down. Luna manages to regain her mind at the pleading of her sister, and begins to apologize. She apologizes for not being able to live up to everyone's expectations. She reveals that she was afraid of letting people down and not being a sister that Rana could look up to. Realizing the truth of the situation, Luna asks her sister to send her, her child, and Yuuta who has already passed on, to Kunlun together. Crying, Rana activates her Volt Weapon and euthanizes Luna. Some time later, Rana's mother Lam chats with a clan member as the Kunlun Festival approaches. The clan member notes tha Rana won't be back for the festival. Lam explains that as the future head of the clan, Rana had to leave on a journey in order to find a way to change the clan. When questioned whether she will be able to find her destined partner, Lam confides that she is not sure, but that she will instead pray that Rana finds happiness despite the sorrow she has endured. At West Genetics, Rana awakens from sleep and notes that she had the same dream again. After a moment of silence, Rana smiles confidently. Leaving her dorm, Rana is happily greeted by many of her friends, including Ganessa Roland and Chiffon Fairchild. Ahead of her, Satellizer L. Bridget awaits with Kazuya Aoi and tells Rana to hurry up. Smiling, Rana breaks into a run to reach her friends. She cheerfully reminds Satellizer that they have to see Instructor Kim later and that she shouldn't flirt too much with Kazuya if she wants to avoid a scolding. Major Events *Luna and Yuuta try to escape from the clan but are betrayed by Jong-soo. *As as a result of the confrontation, Luna, Yuuta, their child, and a large number of clan members die. *Rana personally finishes off her sister on the latter's request. *Rana becomes the future Clan Leader of the Kunlun Clan. See Also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters